Across the Sea
by sageofthesixx
Summary: Setsuna set out from his continent to find out what was across the sea, and after a violent storm he finds himself on the beach surrounded by people, people he doesn't even know, his crew is gone, presumed dead. He decides to find out about this place and find out about the people there and then head back home. What will Setsuna discover? Will he make friends, or enemies?


Chapter One: Arrival

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction! And I'm very excited to be writing it, as I am a really big Naruto Nerd (I know I'm not the first). But I was reading on this website for about a year or so and decided that, hey, I could do this, so this is what I am doing right now.**

**Enjoy!**

00000

Setsuna wanted to travel the world, travel the ocean, because it had not been done yet. No one knew what laid on the other side of the ocean, some say that there are huge ship devouring monsters, other says that the world stops and it just drops down endlessly. Setsuna wanted to be the first to travel across the oceans, and he was going to.

Seventeen year old Setsuna's eyes were a deep dark jet black, his spiky black hair always stuck up, no matter what he did to it. He had a smile that could make anyone happy. All his life he had worked, worked hard, his body and his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Where he lived no one was in a clan, no one wore headbands, and there was no war, just peace and prosperity the way the world should be.

After years of planning and training he got a crew together and two ships that he would sail across the ocean to… to… well Setsuna and everyone else didn't know what was across. Setsuna and his men got onto the ships and waved everyone a farewell before setting sail and leaving the ports.

Setsuna's ships where not big ships, but they weren't tiny either, both could hold a crew of twenty men each. Each ship had three sails on them, with Setsuna's the family crest of the _Uchiha_. Yes, Setsuna was an Uchiha, and there many more of them. Setsuna set out across the vast blue Ocean standing at the nose of his ship.

He looked and saw blue calm waters that gave him peace of mind, making him think that his journey was going to be a good journey, a peaceful journey. Maybe he would find land, maybe he wouldn't, he didn't know. But he was tired and decided to go into his cabin for some rest.

Setsuna dreamed of what it would be like to find another land, as big, or bigger than the one he lived in, as well he dreamt of the love of his life, who he had left behind in fear of losing her.

_Flashback_

Hakanu sat on top of a hill by herself her long blonde hair flowing with the wind, her bright blues eyes stared out into the sunset, it was her favorite hill, and she smiled as she watched the sun set. Beautiful colors of red, orange, and a sort of purple streaked the sky. This was her favorite place because her Mom had always taken her there when she was a child to watch the sunsets. Setsuna came up behind her without her noticing and sat down beside here. "This sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Setsuna asked her, a huge cocky grin on his face that Hakanu didn't notice.

"Yeah I know it is." She blushed a bright red, because the person she was in love with sat right beside her.

They had been friends ever since they were young and she started developing feelings for him a few years before.

"It's kind of…. Like you." Setsuna took Hakanu off guard when he said this, she didn't expect this at all, and she didn't know he felt this way for her, but Setsuna did, for a long time now, and he turned his smile to her as they're lips touched and they kissed passionately.

_End Flashback_

Setsuna's dream was interrupted by one of the crew members, his brother, bursting into his cabin yelling. "There's a huge storm, and we need your help to calm it."

Setsuna sighed getting out of his bed and heading above deck. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was frantically trying to get everything in order and trying to tie everything down. The second thing he noticed was that it wasn't just a huge storm, it was a Hurricane. He knew that not even his Mongekyo Sharingan could calm it, but he would try. Setsuna stood at the nose of the ship again, and concentrated amidst all the panic, closing his eyes. He opened them again. "Mongekyo Sharingan." Setsuna yelled. His eyes changed from dark jet black eyes to the third stage of Sharingan to his Mongekyo, which was a thick black circle surrounding his people, with small spikes coming out the sides (kinda like how you used to draw suns as a kid). Setsuna focused his line of sight on the Hurricane, trying to stop its motion but he couldn't, it was too fast, and it took to much Chakra, even for him.

The last thing Setsuna remembered was someone yelling "BRACE YOURSELVES." And then everything went black.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first Chapter, please leave reviews and critiques as well, I want to know what I messed up on, what I can do better, and ideas you might want me to add to the story! Thanks!**


End file.
